How to Lose Ten Pounds and Gain A Wizard
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Ginny is feeling frumpy and overweight, can she get into shape with the help of a surprise trainer? Light hearted and fun story featuring Severus Snape who has found peace in exercise.


**How to Lose Ten Pounds and Gain A Wizard**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the talented J.K Rowling. My story is lightheaded and will be quite muggle orientated. My story begins when Ginny is in her twenties. In this universe Voldemort was defeated when she should have been in her 7th year by Harry Potter, Severus Snape was also instrumental in his downfall and still alive.

 **Chapter One**

The day was Friday and in the head office of Gobblin, Holme & Associates law office that meant one thing, it was guaranteed that there would be cakes and sweets in the breakroom. Ginny had started the trend one year ago when she had gone on a baking streak after finding a book of recipes left to her by her mother. She thoroughly enjoyed the ritual the baking provided and as she lived alone and could simply not eat all of the delicious food thus she began taking it to work. It was well received and quite the morale booster, so she found herself baking every Thursday evening. The only downside was despite taking in her pastries and sweets she often sampled as she was baking and she had gone up two robe sizes.

Setting her latest efforts up in the centre of the table, with a quick charm she began brewing some tea to go alongside. The decadent rich chocolate cupcakes with salted caramel icing and praline toping were calling to her and she was unable to resist eating yet another making it her third of the day. Disposing of the wrapper she headed back to her desk, wincing as her chair creaked when she sat down. Her skirt was beginning to feel tight again and she loathed the idea of another shopping trip, although that jogged her memory she would have to go soon as her brother Ron was getting married in less than three months. No doubt some of her high school boyfriends would be attending, and Harry of course.

Harry Potter was her childhood crush and during his final year at Hogwarts just before he set off to destroy Lord Voldemort they had become an item. With hormones rampant and the threat of death around the corner they had given into temptation and become lovers. The act itself was fine but there were no fireworks and it seemed while they loved each other, the chemistry and passion was missing. The mutually decided to separate and instead stay friends as they knew they had to treasure every moment after seeing the devastation from the Final Battle and loss of friends and family. Ginny however hadn't had time for a steady boyfriend since school and it hadn't really bothered her until she thought about turning up to Ron's wedding alone.

Since finishing school by correspondence after the destruction of Hogwarts in The Final Battle she had secured an internship at a prestigious law firm with the aspiration of becoming a lawyer. She had enjoyed it so much she enrolled in college to get her degree and was quite studious leaving little time to date. Sadly during this time Molly had received the news that she had end-stage cancer and Ginny had spent any free moment with her parents. After her mothers passing Ginny buried herself deep into work to help keep busy and still liked to visit her father once or twice a week to ensure he had a warm home cooked meal.

Recently even her father had begun dropping hints about if there were any special men in her life. It was an easy topic to avoid although her friends weren't as kind. Her two closest girlfriends she met through college were always hounding her to go dating or indulge in some passionate affair with a handsome wizard. After three horrible but much laughed at blind dates set up by her well intentioned friends she refused to go on anymore. Just last month she had gone to dinner with a mild mannered banker who had endless stories about Goblins when as the main meal arrived her shirt which she had applied an enlarging charm stopped working, as it shrunk it was unable to accommodate her larger chest area and buttons began flying off. Excusing herself to the bathroom, internally dying of embarrassment she was surprised to find her date had followed her, enquiring if she needed assistance with eyes unable to look away from her cleavage. Feigning an illness she had left the restaurant, highly disappointed as she had wanted desert.

Whilst she did not mind her increased bosom size, she was unhappy with the rest of her weight gain. She felt soft and pudgy all over, with wide hips and a saggy behind. Dieting was proving fruitless as she would eat sensibly for a few days but the lure of something sweet would be too strong and she would indulge and take days to get back on track. Slimming potions were a waste of galleons and appetite suppressing charms seemingly ineffective so it was time to think of another solution to lose weight. She may be attending her brothers wedding alone but she could at least look her best, especially around old flames.

All the negative thoughts about dieting and tight clothes were enough to drive Ginny back to the break room to indulge in yet another treat. As she licked the delicious sweet frosting off her fingertips she resolved to once again spend her evening searching for a quick fix to help shed a robe size. It turned out to be wishful thinking as her latest case made its way into her bag at the end of her work day, she wanted another hour to check through some finer details ahead of an upcoming court date. She was known in the office for her attention to detail and research skills. If things kept moving in the current direction she was sure to have an assistant by the end of the year which would help spread the workload.

Relaxing at her small cottage later that night she set up her files in the living room and put in a steady hour of work. Glancing at her clock she thought it best to pack up and have fresh eyes tomorrow, one quick spell later all the papers flew into place neatly in her case. It was a touch too early to retire so she poured a glass of red wine and dug around her coffee table, locating a trashy tabloid magazine. It had been a habit of her mother to enjoy some time once a week reading through the rubbish material and it felt comfortable to follow the same ritual. It was a good way to kill some time, and there was often tasty recipes included amongst salacious gossip and potion advertisements.

Flipping through she enjoyed two stories about celebrity romances and entertained the notion of starting the crossword but gave up after two words. Heading to the answer section she was distracted by a small flashing print add, LOSE WEIGHT was flashing in large neon lights before exploding to be replaced with 8 week challenge, all areas of Britain. There was a before and after picture of a wizards torso and the changes were impressive indeed. The fine print detailed all the things she had seen before - find the energy you've lost, no gimmicks and join now for a lifestyle change! All one had to do was send an owl for an information package featuring the prices and requirements. Feeling guilty for all the sugary food she had eaten that day and the promise she'd made to herself to work on her body she grabbed a parchment and penned a quick letter inquiring about the advertisement. Sealing it she vowed to send it off first thing in the morning, hoping it wasn't another juice cleanse where all you drank was green muck on and off for eight weeks.

After her alarm sounded Ginny was slow to get ready for the day, she and struggled in her sleep tossing and turning after relieving a nightmare about her mothers passing. Her grief was still intense but she knew best not to wallow all morning and instead get about her usual routine. Fixing a large coffee she decided on a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of buttery toast. Munching away happily she absentmindedly fed a scrap to her owl, before remembering her letter from last night. Her owl happy to have a job to do eagerly stuck a leg out and set off on his mission.

Ginny's day was rather hectic and had little time to daydream about the mysterious add she had enquired after. Her owl dropped a letter during her lunch break and it was rather large scroll, packing it away in her bag she would have no chance to read it till after work. The five o'clock bell came and went and half the office appeared to be staying behind and doing overtime. To boost moral and say thank you one of the head bosses supplied some pizzas and iced tea, so at least they didn't have to worry about organising dinner. Ginny wolfed down two slices and would have loved a third but feared judgement from her peers as no one returned for seconds. Luckily at home she had some leftover zucchini slice that would fill the spot. Finally by seven o'clock they decided to call it a day and Ginny returned home.

Pouring a large glass of wine and cutting a square of savoury slice she settled into her couch turning on the wireless to help wind down before bed. Feeling more satisfied now she was no longer hungry she opened the scroll she'd received earlier. The headed read:

 _Welcome to your new Shrinking Shape. This is a one on one program with a fitness instructor utilising Muggle equipment to improve your physique, lose weight, tone up and change your eating habits. It is not easy, there will be work involved and commitment required from you to reach your goals. If this sounds like something your interested in please read ahead, otherwise throw me in a fire so at least this page will get some use._

Ginny paused her reading, the tone of the letter was interesting and the last comment radiated sarcasm but it held truth to it, she wanted all those things.

 _You will need an open mind, some workout gear (I will advise you what to buy and where in your local area), dedication and the ability to train minimum three times a week. Time are flexible and my travel price included in fees. If you'd like to continue after the eight weeks we can arrange a contract after to keep and or improve on established goals. Meal plans are included and suit basic cooking level/charm education. A standard non-disclosure agreement is required to protect my identity as a trainer, but you are free to tell others of the fitness plan you are utilising._

An example of a meal plan was also included and it did look sensible, lots of protein and vegetables plus a distinct lack of sweets or indulgences. Skimming through descriptions of appropriate snacks she found the section on pricing. A frown developed in her brow, it was not cheap this challenge. Once could pay in full for the duration or weekly but it was final once signed up there were no refunds. It stopped short of guaranteeing results but highlighted if you followed the strict diet and some type of workout routine which was something she had never heard of at the end of the program you should see the start of a physical change. Figuring she would soon have to shill out some major galleons for a whole new wardrobe to accommodate her growing hips if nothing changed she decided better to spend that money on this Shrinking Shape plan. Signing off her intention to join the plan she ticked the best times she would be able to complete the three sessions per week. She would receive her shopping list the next business day and location instructions for the first session. Hew owl did not mind the time of night and happily set off with her return letter, and Ginny decided to celebrate by drinking her final glass of wine as she had read no alcohol to be consumed during the challenge. Falling asleep that night with a pleasant buzz she crossed her fingers hoping this would actually work.

Four days later Ginny was not feeling as convinced about attending Shrinking Shape. Following the plans directions she had removed temptation out of the pantry and was now stocked with boring but sensible food and instantly regretting it. She craved something sweet and was already feeling a headache build. Rummaging through the booklet she reread the snack section looking for inspiration. It was set out so you had three main meals and if required one to two small snacks, but honestly how was a handful of nuts going to be enough to curb her appetite. She was due to meet the trainer after work at a nearby park and be wearing tight yet loose clothing. It was confusing but she had set off to one of the recommended muggle stores and a shop assistant had read the list and cheerfully helped her pick out a few outfits and shoes with laces that felt rather bouncy. Unshrinking her bag she changed in the bathroom before setting off, applying a warming spell to her arms that were exposed in her new t-shirt. Pulling down the hem she felt self-conscious as the bottoms she was wearing were like a second skin and highlighted all her lumps and bumps. The shop assistant had assured her they were excellent for working out in and kept mentioning the word squat-proof. Already uncomfortable in the muggle world she had simply smiled and hurried to the register.

Glancing at her watch she realised she had only two minutes left to reach the park or risk being late and setting a bad impression. Aparating to the designated spot she briskly walked to the park entrance feeling both nervous and excited. A touch breathless from the exertion she observed there was only one person present and it became obvious he must be her trainer as he was holding a clipboard and had some strange looking equipment set up in a circle with red blobs spread intermittently. Striding over to introduce herself she faltered as he turned around, he was almost the spitting image of one of her old Professors.

'Miss Weasley, welcome I'll be your coach for the duration, you can refer to me as Trainer Snape' listening to his silky voice she surmised it must be him! His hair was healthy in appearance, no oil in sight, his skin whilst still pale was a warmer shade and his muscly body was evident in his muggle attire. She felt a desperate desire to flee, how on earth could her grouchy sour former teacher have turned into a health coach? Was he to berate her and pick apart her eating habits so she would follow the meal plan to a tee. The thing was she had already singed the contract and shelled out some galleons so thought best to stay.

'Ah yes I can see you thinking what on earth am I doing here but I will say this the past is exactly that the past. I have found peace in exercise and I am good at it so if you are here for some realistic goals I can help you. With my guidance you will learn ways to move your body and fuel it with the right foods so that your weight stays off. If there was a simple potion that fixed all life problems I would be still stuck in the lab trying to mix it but it doesn't exist so lets get on with it. I read your response and you have limited fitness, not helped by a desk job so we shall start light and work our way up to more complex moves'

Ginny could do nothing else but nod and than the session began in ernest. He was methodical in his approach, showing her each station and the appropriate exercise and detailing what it was for. Over the next hour she had jogged on the spot, lifted strange heavy bells in her hands, perfected her lunge and squat technique and was positively dripping with sweat having long removed the warming charm.

'Well Weasley not too bad for a complete novice. I had thought you'd have at least one vomit but there is always next session. Now I want you doing a half hour brisk walk everyday and leaving your office during your break to walk the block. Read that chapter on light stretching as it will come handy the more your workout. Next session bring your food diary too and we will go through what changes you can make' and with a curt nod, he began spelling the equipment into smaller pieces evident he was packing up. Ginny was glad to leave as she wished to lay down and recover and process what had just happened. Returning home and sinking into her couch she sighed as she felt soreness all over her body, it had truly being a strange afternoon but if Snape could look that different hopefully she could also have positive results. A half hour later she felt much improved and somewhat ravenous, glancing in her fridge she dreamed of cakes and sweets but instead pulled out some pre cut vegetable sticks and smiled at this small achievement.

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed the start of my story. I have resolved to finish my other stores as well, have recently moved so life has been rather hectic!


End file.
